thenakedgunfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Spencer
I'm boiling a roast. How hot and wet do you like it?'' '''Very hot, and awfully wet. ''---''Jane Spencer to Frank Drebin as she pulls out a piece of meat from the pan. Jane Spencer '''(Later Jane Spencer Drebin) is the gorgeous love interest and later wife of Frank Drebin in '''The Naked Gun Trilogy. Role in Films The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad! Jane works as an assistant for industrialist Vincent Ludwig, completely unaware of his villainy. She first meets Frank at the top of the stairs when she clumsly falls down, then bangs her nose against the post of a door. She gives Frank information about his latest case about the attempted killing of Detective Nordberg, the detective asks her on a date and she accepts. Later on Ludwig asks Jane to keep an eye on Frank and his involvement in his affairs. However after a date with the Police Squad detective she falls in love with him and later tells him about Ludwig plotting to assasinate Queen Elizabeth II at a California Angels Baseball Game. Jane watches Frank's attempts to try and catch the assassin when finally Ludwig brainwashes one of the Baseball players Reggie Jackson with his electronic beeper device to assassinate the Queen, but his plans are foiled by Frank and he makes his escape taking Jane with him. Frank follows them and knocks Ludwig out with one of cufflink darts which causes the villain to fall over the railing to the street below before getting squashed, flattened and trampled. However the band that tramples him sets off his electronic beeper trigging off Jane's hypnosis. She picks up Ludwig's uzi and attempts to kill Frank with it. But Frank calmly breaks Ludwig's hypnosis on her by expressing his love and giving her an engagement ring to which she accepts. The Naked Gun 2 1/2: The Smell of Fear Jane broke up with Frank and left him at the altar of their wedding after realising that nothing could come between him and his Police work. She has now become a head of Public Relations at Dr Meinheimer's research facility. She misses Frank terribly and is urged by Dr Meinheimer to stop living in the past and move on. Later on, Police Squad is called to investigate a bombing at the institute. Jane is interviewed by Frank as a witness. She introduces him to Dr Meinheimer and then shows him around the institute, but Frank is not too happy to meet her new boyfriend Quentin Hapsburg who immediately takes a dislike to him also. Jane then meets Frank at a Blues Bar where she gives him so more inforrmation about the bombing, but when the two start arguing about their past relationship, she leaves him. After attending a party, Jane goes home to feed her pets including some chickens and pigs. She meets Frank who tells her that Dr Meinheimer has a photographic memory, yet didn't remember him at the party and that Hapsburg could be involved in ruining Meinheimer's speech to the President by putting an imposter in the real Dr Meinheimer's place, but she doesn't believe him. Later Hector Savage, an assassin hired by Hapsburg to kill Frank breaks in while Jane is in the shower which alerts Frank. Frank kills Savage by forcing a fire hose into his mouth filling his body with water untill he bursts. After Frank shows her a card he found in Savage's pocket with Hapsburg's name on it, she realises he was right all along and they rekindle their romance including a pottery scene from the movie Ghost. Jane is then seen waiting outside to let Frank into the building of a Press Club Dinner where Hapsburg and the Meinheimer imposter Earl Hacker are set to put their plan into action. But she is discovered by Hapsburg who takes her inside. Frank, Captain Hocken, Nordberg and the real Dr Meinheimer finally made their way into the building and expose the imposter, but Hapsburg escpes with Jane as his hostage and activates a nuclear bomb set to go off in ten minutes. Frank finds his way into the room where Hapsburg is and tries to force him to give him the code to shut down the bomb. But as he is trying to tell him, Hocken shoves Hapsburg out the window ehre he is then devoured by a lion. Jane is untied and the two stay together to disarm the bomb, after several failed attempts they finally disarm it by Frank tripping over the power cord, unplugging it. Afterwards the President offers Frank a higher position in Police Squad, but he declines and once again proposes to Jane who accepts. Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult Jane is now a lawyer married to Frank who has retired from Police Squad. They sometimes argue about the relationship with the main subject of Jane wanting a baby. She organizes a lovely evening for Frank, but walks out on him when she discovers he has been on another case and goes out on the road with her friend Louise. After she hears their song in a bar she goes out to a payphone to call her husband. When there is no answer, she wipes her eyes with the hankerchief Frank gave her earlier and finds an address on it. She then sets off to a cabin which is the home of dangerous bomber Rocco Dylan, his mother and his girlfiend Tanya. Frank was going undercover to find out where Rocco would strike next. Togther they both see Rocco showing a demonstration of how he intends to blow up the Annual Academy Movie Awards ceremony. After stealing some clothes from two guests, Jane and Frank go into the ceremony. While they are trying to find the bomb, Jane gets captured by Rocco and his mother after finding out Frank was a cop. Jane is then taken to the stage where Rocco and his mother holds everyoneone at gunpoint and demands that Frank, who has finally found the bomb to hand it over. During a scuffle Mrs Dylan is killed by a falling appaulse light. Furious, Rocco takes her above the stage and attempts to kill Jane, but Frank accidently knocks him from the balcony, accidently grabbing the bomb and bungees up far into the air. The bomb goes off and kills Rocco. Jane now realises that it was wrong of her to remove Frank from Police duty and Frank promises to always be there for her. Nine Months later Jane is taken to the hospital to have her baby. Frank, Hocken and Norberg witness the birth, but it turns out to be an African-American which looks like Nordberg. Frank is furious and chases him out of the hospital while she is caressing her baby boy. Trivia *Jane is played by Priscilla Presley, the ex-wife of the late King of Rock and Roll, Elvis Presley. *Priscilla said in an interview on the talk show This Morning that she had a lot of fun in her role. Gallery Jane.jpg Jane 8.jpg Jane 2.jpg Jane (Naked Gun).jpg Jane 3.jpg Jane 7.jpg Jane 4.jpg Jane 6.jpg Frank and Jane.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females